Gone
by LizzyHyphenWooSmilieKate
Summary: When there is an acident on the way back from a Hannah Montana concert, Lily doesn't survive. How will Miley & Oliver Deal with her death? Told from multiple points of view. Chapter 8 up! Please read & review.I suck at summaries. Please Read & Review.
1. The Funeral

**A Hannah Montana Fanfiction**

**Title:** Gone.

**Summary:** When a tragic accident happens, Lily is the only one who does survive. How will this affect Miley & Oliver? From multiple points of view. Please read & review.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Hannah Montana Fanfiction. So, please, be nice. Thanks.

**Chapter One:** The Funeral.

**Miley's Point of View**

_Tuesday_

_4__th__ November 2008_

"Recent reports tell us that Hannah Montana has cancelled all of her upcoming concerts for unknown reasons. Everyone who has brought a ticket to any future Hannah Montana concerts will get a full refund" Came through the speakers of the TV. I quickly switched it off. It's all Hannah Montana's fault. Hannah Montana is over. Forever.

"Miley, Hun, Are you ready?" My Dad called as he came down the stairs. I turned around and saw him step off the last step in a black suit.

"Yeah." I said quietly. I picked up my crutches and made my way to the car.

* * *

"Miley!" Oliver yelled as I got out of the car, he hugged me with his unbroken arm.

"Hi, Oliver." I said with a small, fake, smile. We silently walked into the church, with Dad behind us. We walked up the aisle and I looked into Lily's open coffin, her body was still and pale, I wanted to touch her, just one last time. I reached out and softly touched her cold, smooth cheek. Oliver kissed his hand and gently touched her forehead. That's when I lost it; I broke down and cried into Oliver's shoulder. He rubbed my back and I looked up at him, a tear fell down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

"Let's sit down." He said softy and guided me to a seat in the second row. I sat down and Dad sat down next to me. He held my hand as we waited for the service to start. After what seemed like forever, the priest took the stand and started talking. I was trying to listen, I heard him speak, but I couldn't make out what he said. I was too busy looking at Lily's open coffin, she looked just like she was asleep, like I could shake her and she would wake up, and everything would be okay. I wish.

"Now, Lily's friend, Miley, is going to say a few words." The priest said. I grabbed my crutches, stood up and made my way to the front. I pulled a sheet of paper out of my pocket and put it on the stand in front of me.

"Lily was my best friend; she was the best friend I have ever had." I said, trying not to cry "She was always there when I needed her and every time I had a good time, she was with me. She made me laugh when I was crying and happy when I was sad. She never did anything to hurt anyone else." I took a deep breath "I don't know where she is now, but it has to be better then here, I don't know if she is looking down on us and seeing how many cared about her, all I know is that she wouldn't want us all to be upset. And all we can do is hope and pray that she is safe now, and no more harm can ever come to her. Rest in Peace, Lily. Thank you for being the best and most amazing person I have ever known." Then I cried, and, as quickly as I could went back to my seat. When I sat down, Dad put his arm around me, and Oliver gave my hand a friendly squeeze.

The funeral went on and all I could do was cry, then they started playing 'I miss you' and people started walking out. Lily's Mum and Dad came up to me, Oliver and my Dad. And, even though they were divorced, they looked more together than ever.

"That was a beautiful speech you made, Miley, Lily would have loved it." Lily's mum said to me.

"Thanks, I'm really sorry about Lily." I replied.

"So are we." Lily's Dad said.

"My condolences." Dad said to them and they walked away.

"Are you going to the beach?" Oliver asked me, it was clear he had been crying.

"No, I think I'll just go home." I told him.

"Me too." Oliver said.

"Bye, Oliver." I said and gave him a hug, while I balanced on my good leg.

"See ya, Miley" Oliver said. And I got in that car where Dad was waiting.

* * *

The car trip home was completely silent apart from the radio people guessing what had happened to Hannah Montana. I turned it off and looked out the window.

When we got home I went straight to my room and sat on my bed, I looked at the photo on my bedside table of Lily and me hugging outside Rico's at the beach. I held it, starred at it and just cried for ages until I fell asleep with the picture in my hand and my head on a soaking wet pillow.

* * *

**A/N: So, How was it? Should I continue, please review.**


	2. What Happened

**Gone.**

**A/N:** Hey! So, this chapter is a flashback to what happened. Yeah.

**Chapter Two:** What Happened.

oOo

**Miley's Point of View**

Saturday

1st November 2008

Roxy pushed though the crowd in front of me. I held Lily's hand and Lily was holding Olivers', so we wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Dad was walking behind them. There were two limos waiting. One for Roxy & Dad and one for Lily, Oliver & Me. I sat in the middle and Lily and Oliver sat either side of me. We were talking and laughing, like we usually do after a Hannah concert. Then all of a sudden there was a bright light coming through the window next to Lily and there was a crash I heard Lily and Oliver scream and everything went black.

I woke up again and there were ambulances and police cars and even a fire truck. There was the sound of sirens people yelling and god knows what else.

"Hey, Sweetie." I heard a woman tell me. "Everything's going to be okay." I tried to speak, but nothing came out of my mouth.

I woke up again in a hospital bed with my Dad sleeping in a chair next to me. I tried to sit up, and then I noticed the cast on my leg. I looked over to the bed next to me and I saw Oliver in the bed next to me.

"Miley." Dad said, he got up and hugged me. He looked happy, but sad at the same time.

"Where's Lily?" I asked him. All of a sudden he went silent.

"Lily didn't make it. She died in the ambulance on the way here." He said sympathetically.

"No, she didn't." I said. Trying not to cry "That's a really sick joke. It's not funny at all."

"I wish it was a joke. But it's not, Miles." He said.

"Does Oliver know?" I asked. Blinking back the tears.

"Yes, he found out a few hours ago." Dad told me. Then I started to cry.

"B-b-but Lily can't d-d-die, she's m-m-my b-b-best friend." I spluttered through tears.

"I know, darling." Dad said as he hugged me.

"Miley." Oliver called over from his bed. I looked over at him. He started crying. It was the first time I'd ever seen him cry.

"I know." I said to him.

oOo


	3. Photos & Letters

**Gone.**

**Chapter Three: **Photos & Letters.

* * *

**Oliver's Point of View**

_Thursday_

_27__th__ November 2008_

There should be a limit on greif. Like, you can cry yourself to sleep at night, but only for 3 weeks. You can turn around, certain you heard her called your name, but only for a month. You are allowed to see her in the corner of your eye, then turn around and realize it wasn't her, but only for 42 days. You can dream about her every night, for 50 nights and 50 nights only. And, she will stop being in every one of your thoughts after 60 days.

I wonder if she keeps tabs on us, If she knows that me & Miley barely talk any more, we sit together at breaks, but even though we aren't talking about her she lingers between the words. That Miley gave up Hannah Montana and none of her fans know why. I wonder if she knows I haven't smiled or laughed since the 1st of November 2008. And, even now, almost a month since her death, she is all I ever think about, even when I'm asleep.

To me, the worst dreams have always been the best ones, the ones where a dead loved one is alive or you have the girl of your dreams, to me those two dreams are the same. But when I wake up, and I realize she is dead and not going to ever come back to life, Can't help but ask myself, what could I have done to change it. If I had sat in that seat in the limo I would be the dead one and she would only have a broken arm. It's no use, because however many things I could have done to change it. There's no way I could change it. I keep thinking about Miley's speech 'When we die we'll meet you in heaven' or something like that. Everytime I think of it, If I get to see you again, Maybe death isn't so bad.

As I walk through the shops I wonder what I can put on your grave, I know Lily never liked flowers very much, I find a plain, plastic frame. When I open my wallet I see my favourite photo of Lily, Miley and Me. I pay for the frame and make my way to the cemetary.

* * *

**Miley's Point of View**

_Dear Lily, _

_I know it's stupid to be writing you a letter, I know you have been dead almost a month. I want to talk to you so bad. I haven't smiled since I last saw you, I keep dreaming that you are alive and then realize your not. The only time I'm ever happy anymore is when I'm asleep. I also want you to know that your death has made such an impact on everyones life, even Jackson. I gave up Hannah Montana, because I can't stand the thought of walking off stage and there's no Lola. I know it sounds stupid. But I can't do it without you. I don't even go into my big wardrobe anymore because everytime I do I look at my shoes and think about the time you said you would take my shoes is I died, who's going to take them now? Every thing I do, reminds me of you, Lily. Why did you have to die? Every family dinner we sit and eat silently, Jackson has barely gone out and Dad hasn't cracked a joke since the 1__st__ of November 2008. I don't know how other people do it. I got my cast off. It was only a fracture. I'm still on crutches though, Oliver got his cast off to. I wish you were here getting yours off aswell. Because if you have just broken a bone you would be alive. I wish I had, just a minute longer with you then I did. I haven't talked about you, you know. Not since your funeral. I hope you know that everytime, at school, at the beach, at the shops, I see two girls having fun. I think of us, and what we would be doing right at that moment, if you weren't dead. _

_I hope your happy wherever you are, it's gotta be alot better then this. I miss you._

_Love, Miley_

_P.S. I'm going to drop this off at your grave now. I haven't visited you for a week._

I fold up the letter, put it in an envelope with Lily written on it. And put that in my pocket. I walk down stairs and see Jackson sitting on the couch.

"Jackson. Can you give me a lift to the cemetary?" I ask him.

"Okay, sure Miles." He answers polietly. He likes to visit Lily to.

**Oliver's Point of View**

I walked to the cemetary. It only took 10 minutes. I try to visit you at least once a week. Once I get to your grave, I get the photo frame out out my bag and the photo out of my wallet, it's a bit crumpled, but still good. I put the photo in the fram and place it in front of Lily's grave.

"I think you should have this. You were always begging me for it when you were alive." I sit down and look at a photo that wasn't there last time. It's a picture of Lily in what looks like Miley's room. I just sit and read Lily's gravestone over and over;

_Here lies Lily Truscot_

_10__th__ March 1992 – 1__st__ November 2008_

_In our hearts, but in God's care._

I hear footsteps behind me. I turn and see Miley and Jackson.

"Hey Oliver." Jackson greets me witha smile.

"Hi Jackson, Miley." I say.

"Hey." Miley replies. She sits down next to me and puts an envelope adressed _Lily_ next to my picture.

"Nice picture." Miley comments, nodding at the picture of her, Lily and me "She always wanted it."

"I know, she has it now." I said. Miley just looked straight ahead at Lily's gravestone. Then she started crying. I put my arm around her and she leant on my shoulder.

"I'll be in the car, Miley. I'll give you a lift home to, if you want Oliver."

"Thanks." I said to him and he walked off.

"People keep saying it'll be alright." Miley said through her tears.

"I know."

"I want to believe them, But I don't. It's not the same without her." She said.

"Same. I wish she was alive. Or if she could at least send a sign, to tell us that it will be okay." I told her.

"Yeah." She said.

"When is Hannah Montana going to make her comeback? People think she's died." I tried to change the subject.

"She is. She died with Lily."

"Lily wouldn't want-"

"I know Lily wouldn't want it. People keep telling me that. How am I supposed to proform when everytime I will look into the wings I won't see Lily's colourful wig and enthusiastic smile?" Miley cut me off. "How?" She stood up. "Can't you see? It's my fault she's dead! If Hannah Montana didn't exist Lily would be alive! We wouldn't have been on that part of the road at that exact moment and the car wouldn't have smashed into us! You can say it's not my fault all you want, but you'll always know it was my fault."

"I don't think it's your fault, Miley. How in the world were you supposed to know this would happen?"

"Sorry for yelling. Can we please not fight in front of her?" Miley said looking at Lily's photo. Miley sat back down "Do you want to come and watch a movie at my house? When we leave." Miley asked me.

"Sure. Why not?" I responded.

"Do you want to go? Jackson's probably getting bored in the car." Miley said.

"Yeah."

"Bye Lily." Miley said.

"Bye Lily." I said to her picture, and with that we left.

**Please Review**


	4. Movies & Talk

**Gone.**

**Chapter Four: Movies & Talk**

**Author's note: Thanks to Gilmorecrazed2010, Courvoisier, charmedfan411 & forevermiley11 for your reviews. Keep 'em coming. Hehe.**

**Miley's Point of View**

We decided to watch a comedy. Jackson chose Billy Madison. About half way through the movie, for the first time since Lily died, I laughed. A proper laugh, then Oliver did to.

"She would have laughed to." Jackson said. I looked at him and smiled.

I closed my eyes and imagined that Lily was sitting next to me and laughing. I can't believe it. I could barely remember what her laugh sounded like.

* * *

"Do you think she's watching over us?" I asked Oliver as we sat on my bed.

"I hope she is." Oliver repiled.

"I really miss her." I told him.

"I miss her to. Today is the first time I have properly spoken about her." He admitted.

"Same here. If I could have anything in the world for just a couple of seconds, it would be to hug her. Just once. Even if only for a second. I've never had a friend like her before. I don't know if I ever will again." Tears started falling down my face. I wiped them away quickly.

"Same. I wish I could tell her how much she meant to me."

"You really liked her didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." He smiled a little smile "I was going to ask her out. But I never worked up the courage. Now I'll never have a chance, it was always, tomorrow. Next time you see her. I thought I would have plenty of chances. Never do tomorrow what you can do today."

"I wonder if she misses us. Like, when you go to heaven or whatever. Do you miss the people you leave behind? Or are you happy? Do you get to see people you know who have died? Are you too caught up in seeing the people you missed to even think about the ones stuck down here? "

"We'll find out one day."

"I guess we will." I said "I wrote her a letter. I know it's stupid, but somehow...It's like I'm talking to her again. Like, she has read it and is...Oh, I dunno. It's stupid anyway."

"It's not stupid. I go and talk to her grave's headstone."

"No one looks at me the same anymore." I said "As soon as I walk into a room, everyone stops talking and starts whispering, I hear them. It's all 'that's the girl whose friend died' and stuff like that."

"Same here. But people are always going to talk, you can't change that."

"Yeah." said Oliver as he looked over at the face down picture frame on my bedside table. He reached over and picked it up "Why was this face down?" it was the picture of me and Lily outside Rico's.

"It's hard to look at. Everytime I see it I think about her way too much. I only turned it down this morning" I said. I opened the top drawer and got out a photo I found when I was going through my drawers. It was one of Lily at the beach, her hand was up trying to hide her face, but it looked more 

like she was waving. You could still see her face, she was laughing. Oliver and I sat and just looked at the photo for ages, until we had memorized everything from the colour of her hair tie to the order of colours on her stripy top.

* * *

**Oliver's Point of View**

Miley let me keep the photo. I took it home and put it in my desk drawer.  
It's getting better, it is. Even though I miss her more than anything in the world; it gets better every day. It's hard to say it, though it's true, that I know me and Miley will eventually accept it. But Lily will be in our hearts forever, no matter what.

Truth is, Lily's death will make me and Miley stronger people, in the end. Hopefully. Something good has to come of it. Doesn't it?

* * *

**A/N: Blaahh. I know that's not very good. The next chapter is going to go into the past. You should pay attention to the dates if your not. This one didn't have one because it's the same date as the chapter before, if you were wondering. Anyway, The dates will help you understand. Thanks everyone for reading and keep reviewing. Thanks :D **


	5. Denial

**Gone.**

**Chapter Five: Denial **

_Monday_

_3__rd__ November 2008_

_11:57am_

**Miley's Point of View**

"Daddy?" I said in the car on the way home from the hospital.

"Yes?" He asked in a sympathetic tone.

"I don't want to," then I started crying, bawling my eyes out actually "I don't want to be Hannah Montana anymore."

"You don't have to be, Bud."

* * *

As soon as we got home, I went straight to my room and shut the door. I dived onto my bed, pushed my face into my pillow and screamed as loud as I could. Then I rolled over and looked at the ceiling and just cried uncontrollably. I heard Dad and Jackson talking downstairs. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I didn't really care either. I looked down at my leg with the cast on it. It only reminds me that Lily wasn't that lucky. I just cried and cried. I don't know how long I was crying, but it was a long time. It's only a bad dream anyway.

**

* * *

**

Oliver's Point of View

I got home and went to my room. Mum had heard about Lily and was trying to be all sympathetic. She has to tell people that other people have died all the time, in her job. I didn't let her in my room, I pushed a cupboard in front of the door.

Denial. The first stage of grief/loss. And they say I don't pay attention in class...actually I think it was on a movie I watched...but whatever it was, it doesn't matter anyway. I hope with all I have that it's just a bad dream, it probably is, and I'll wake up with no cast on my arm and everything will be okay. I don't know what I'll do if it isn't a dream.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, I'll write another one straight away. I can't believe how quickly I'm updating. Anyway, the next 4 chapters will be the stages of loss/grief/whatever. Keep reading. And Review! It makes my day.**


	6. Anger

**Gone.**

**Chapter Six: **Anger

**Authors Note: There is some swearing in this chapter along with God-dissing. I'm not trying to get anyone upset or anything. Oliver is just very very very angry.**

* * *

_Wednesday_

_5__th__ November 2008_

**Oliver's Point of View**

Something tells me I'm not dreaming.

I can't sleep, not like I used to. I can't breathe, in and out, like I need to. I don't even walk right, not like I used to. It's unfair, that Lily, the cheerful person everyone loved, had to die. It's the hand of god coming down and screwing with me. If god's so fucking good, why the fuck did he let Lily die! God's just sitting up there when he could make it better down here. We all need a big reduction in the amount of fucking tears.

I've locked myself in my room. With the radio turned up so loud that no one can hear me screaming. I want to be somebody else. Someone who doesn't have to put up with all this crap. I picked up a picture frame with a photo of Lily, Miley & half of me in it and through it across the room.

"Why the fuck did you have to leave?!" I yell at the picture, which is now at the foot of my doorway with smashed glass. But the picture is still facing up. I walked over, picked up the picture and put it on my desk. I picked the glass off the floor and put it in the bin. I went over to my desk and sat down. I starred at the picture frame; Lily was the only person in the picture I was focusing on.

"Sorry, Lily. I know it wasn't your fault." I looked at her, studying every detail of her. I wish she was alive.

* * *

**Miley's Point of View**

What do you do when you look in the mirror and starring back at you is the reason she's not here? Stupid Hannah Montana.

Every time I close my eyes I see Lola in her bubblegum pink wig screaming as the car crashed into ours. It's pure evil. That Lily, out of everyone in the whole world, is the one who had to die.

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Hey Miley, It's your Dad." Came Dads voice through the door.

"Go Away!" I yelled at him.

"Miley, Hun, please let me in."

"No! Go away and leave me alone."

"I have some Loco Coco for you."

"I don't want it!"

"Okay, Miles, It's at the door. And, if you want to talk I'm here."

"The only person I want to talk to is Lily! Or Mum!"

I heard his footsteps fading away. I felt bad for yelling at him. But I just wanted him to leave me alone! As soon as I was sure he had left I ducked out the door and grabbed the Mug. Then shut and locked my door again.

Xxx

**A/N: I've changed my mind; the stages thing will be in order throughout the story, just not all together. Please review. It makes my day. :D**


	7. Back To School

**Gone.**

**Chapter Seven:** Back to School

_

* * *

_

Monday

_10__th__ November 2008_

**Oliver's Point of View**

"Hey, Miley." I said when Miley opened the door.

"Oliver?" she said. She sounded surprised that I was here.

"We were going to walk to school together. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Just let me get my bag." She left and came back a few seconds later with her bag over her shoulder.

We walked to school in silence. We couldn't think of anything to say.

* * *

**Miley's Point of View**

It hurts more to smile in front of people then to cry by yourself. The stare we got as we walked through the school. The whispers started, I wonder how Lily would deal with it. No one talked to us, except the teachers; and even they were cautious of what they said. I sat with Oliver at lunch. We barely talked, all we did was talk about the food. Both of us were too scared to talk about anything else. It's not like it used to be. I wish Lily was here.

In class I put my head on my desk and imagined Lily was sitting in front of me. Not doing anything, just sitting. Some other kid sat there now, I don't know who. I wonder if he knows he's sitting in Lily's seat. Probably not. Why would he care?

The amazing thing is that even Amber and Ashley have backed off now. It's amazing how death affects everyone. Oliver & I get sympathetic smiles in the hall and let off easy for homework. I'd rather have everyone hate me and a pile of homework if it meant Lily was alive again.

* * *

**A/N: I know, another short chapter. They are getting updated so much that it doesn't matter anyway. Does it? I'm working on the next chapter, I'm starting to struggle a bit. That is all.**


	8. Oliver's Letter

**Gone. **

**Chapter Eight:** Oliver's Letter

* * *

_Saturday_

_29__th__ November 2008_

**Oliver**

_Dear Lily,_

_Miley said she wrote you a letter. I thought I might try too. There's so much I need to say, it could take all day. _

_It's been 28 days, since I saw you last. 672 Hours since I last talked to you. You're lucky, you know. You get to be in a better place. While me and Miley are stuck down here.  
You know, I was going through my Emails from you the other day. I found one that, well, it was just a stupid chain letter. But it said;_

'_If I died and went up far,  
__I'd write your name on every star.  
__So everyone in the world can see,  
__Your friendship means the world to me.'_

_Funny, that, it was only if. But the next week, you did just that. Died. Isn't it ironic? I know you will never read this. But, I miss you. I really do. And every day, I wish that I will wake up and it was all a dream. But that is less and less likely as time goes on. And even though I miss you with all my heart, it's getting better. I still hear you call my name and I turn around with my heart racing, and then realize it was all in my head. And sometimes I see you in the corner of my eye and turn around to realize it's not you at all. I get angry every once in awhile, at you for leaving, at the person in the other car, at myself, at Hannah Montana, even at god. I know it's none of their fault. But I can't help being pissed off. Sorry.  
I brought you a solar light to put at your grave so you have light during the night.  
There is so much I want to say (and do) but I won't, otherwise this letter will go on for a million pages.  
You know I love you, Lily.  
__All My Love,_

_Oliver_

I put the letter in my bag along with the light and made my way down to the cemetery. I rode my bike there.

When I got there I put the letter down next to the headstone and put the light on top of it so it wouldn't blow away.

Why did this happen to Lily? I mean, she's made mistakes same as everyone else, but she's done nothing to deserve dying.

"Are you watching over us?" I asked the headstone, "I hope you are. Then at least you'll know how much I cared about you."

* * *

**A/N:** :)


	9. Bargaining

**Gone.**

**Chapter Nine:** Bargaining

**Author's Note:** Guess **what? I was putting off writing another chapter for ages and this one has been on my computer for ages. I'm so sorry for the late update.**

_Wednesday_

_12__th__ November 2008_

**Miley's Point Of View**

I kneeled next to my bed, closed my eyes and put my hands together. All nice and proper, like they do in the movies.

"God, I know you don't bring people back from the dead." I prayed "But if you let me go back and make sure we don't end up at that intersection, at that time. I'll do anything, I'll never swear, I will give money to charity, I will be nice to everyone I know and anything else you want." I started crying "Please? And if you can't do that, can you at least make sure that Lily is safe, and happy. I'll do anything just to know that much. Please. Amen." It's stupid, like he would make an exception for me, out of everyone in the world.

* * *

**Oliver's Point Of View**

I know exactly what I would give for Lily to be alive again. Absolutely everything I own, even my life. If either me or Lily had to die, and the one who was the best person got to live; Lily would be the one living. Bad things happen to good people. It's so true.

* * *

**A/N:** **Okay, just a little explanation for you if you didn't get it. Miley, is trying to bargain with god (obviously), but Oliver isn't exactly bargaining. He is saying what he would give for her in a bargaining situation. SO yeah, not exactly bargaining, but, yeah. You know what I mean. I know it was short. I know. I know. I know.**

**Also, Please please please please pretty please with sugar on top can you please review. I would really really appreciate it. **

**And...Thanks to **_**forevermiley11**_** for all your wonderful reviews. :D **


End file.
